Friendship with a history
by Nasusa
Summary: 'It doesn't matter what your family is, you are my friend. And you will always be.' Three Slytherin boys, Albus, Scorpius and Matthew, are best friends and seem to be inseparable. However, each of them has a yet unknown past. Can they stay friends when they learn about their history, or are the differences too big?
1. The Sorting

A/N: It's my first English story and I'm a Dutch teenage girl, so there may be grammar errors or other mistakes. Please tell me, so I can correct them.

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. All the characters and stuff, except for Matthew Jones, belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"You are named after two Headmasters of Hogwarts, one of them was a Slytherin, and he was the bravest man I ever met." That's what dad said to me, when I asked him about Slytherin house. I think it he doesn't care whether I'm in Gryffindor or not.' Albus Potter said. He was discussing the houses of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry with his cousin Rose. They both were about to start their first year and had just said goodbye to their parents. The Hogwarts express was travelling fast through the landscape. 'I'm not so sure, you know, both my parents were in Gryffindor and dad said he would disinherit me if I wasn't a Gryffindor too.' Rose said. 'That was just a silly joke of uncle Ron, you know that!' Albus exclaimed, not sure whether Rose really believed it or just used it to make herself believe she would be in Gryffindor. There was no reason for her to be afraid, she was brilliant and absolutely, both her parents had been in Gryffindor and above all, she was the eldest child. There were no stupid bullies called brothers who would make her life hard if she was in another house. He, however, had such a brother. 'Still I don't think I would like to be sorted in Slytherin. James said I would be, and he's made jokes about it the whole summer. He would be glad to continue it.' Albus said and he sighed. He was staring through the window and thinking about how his brother would react if he wasn't a Gryffindor. He didn't even notice that someone had come in.

Rose was paying more attention, she was always paying attention, and greeted the newcomer warmly: 'Hello, who are you?' Albus turned and saw a boy of their age standing in the doorway. He had black hair and brown eyes and he was quite tall. There was a nervous look on his pale face when he answered Rose's question. 'Hi, I'm Matthew Jones, and you?' 'Well, I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Potter, this is our first year at Hogwarts.' Rose said, before Albus even could think about an answer. 'Pleasure, it's my first year too. May I sit here?' Matthew looked down upon one of the empty seats. 'Sure.' answered Albus, and he threw his stuff away to make place. 'In which house do you prefer to be sorted?' he asked curiously. 'I don't know. My dad was in Gryffindor, but he says I have my mother's brains.' Matthew answered. 'Was your mother in Ravenclaw?' Rose asked. 'Nope, my mum went to Beauxbatons. She grew up in France, you know. They met each other at Gringotts. They both work there.' Matthew smiled. 'Wow, have you been downstairs there? How are the goblins? Are there really dragons in Gringotts? And is it true that' 'Rose, calm down, we just met him.' Albus interrupted his cousin, looking a bit ashamed of her curiosity. Matthew didn't seem to bother though and he started answering the questions.

* * *

'Firs' years over 'ere.' A giant man shouted. 'Follow me firs' years.' 'Hi Hagrid.' Albus said, hoping that he would recognise him. 'Err, yeh must be a Potter, I think. Yeh look like yer father.' Hagrid turned around and spotted Rose. 'And yeh are a mix of Hermione and Ron, aren't yeh?' Albus and Rose smiled, their parents had told them about their friendship with the half giant. 'But yeh,' Hagrid continued, while looking at Matthew, 'well, yeh look like someone, but I can't remembe' who.' 'That's maybe my father, Peter Jones. He was once in Gryffindor.' Matthew said. 'Ah maybe yes, but still I dunno.' Hagrid said. The three first years, however, weren't paying attention anymore. They had spotted the small wooden boats and were already climbing in one of them. It was an old tradition that new students entered the castle by boat, and every year the students were impressed by the sight of Hogwarts. It was just beautiful. There was a great black lake with a vast castle with many towers and turrets. The castle stood upon a top of a high mountain. As the boats came nearer, the castle towered over them. The lake was as smooth as glass and above it was the starry sky. And in that giant castle, magic would come alive.

* * *

When they finally entered the great hall, all other students were already sitting at their house tables. Albus saw his brother James sitting at the Gryffindor table, together with his cousins Fred and Louis. They were laughing and obviously not paying attention. Albus was afraid of how his brother would react if he wasn't joining him today. 'Please let me be in Gryffindor.' He whispered, hoping that nobody noticed. Matthew smiled at him. 'Don't worry, everything will be okay.' He whispered back. They had arrived at the front of the great hall and the first years grouped up. They were all smiling sheepishly, trying not to look nervous. The woman that had led them to here turned around and cleared her throat. 'I'm professor Sinistra and I'm headmistress of Hogwarts. When I call your name, you come for worth and I will put this hat on your head. He will announce in which house you are. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuf. Your house will be like your family when you are here. Good behaviour will gain your house points and rule breaking will make it loose points. The house with the most points will win the House Cup at the end of the year. Well, let's start. Brown, Alice.'

A small girl with blonde hair came forwards. Her face was red and her knees shaky. She sad nervously down and Sinistra put the hat on her head. Everybody was silent, even James Potter. 'HUFFLEPUF!' The hat cried and the Hufflepuf table burst into applause. Alice smiled and walked to that table.  
There were several more students sorted before professor Sinistra said: 'Jones, Matthew.' Matthew's eyes widened. He took a deep breath and walked to the stool next to Sinistra. He sat down and his hands became sweaty. Everybody was looking at him. The hat was placed on his head and begun to speak in his mind. _Ah, difficult, you are so difficult. You are bright, you know, you are very smart. Ravenclaw would be glad with you. Your dad, however, was a Gryffindor, as was his father and grandfather. He is brave, you are brave too. I sense it. No, I don't think Gryffindor would be it. It's not right, no no, your blood is made for something else. You will be great, and there's only one house that will help you on your way to greatness. And that's _'SLYTHERIN!' The hat shouts the last word and Matthew took of the hat. He walked in the direction of the Slytherin table, and smiled sadly to Rose and Albus. They both would end up in Gryffindor and he wouldn't see him often, he thought.

Some other students had joined Matthew at the Slytherin table. Opposite him sat a boy with blonde hair, it was almost white. Next to him was a girl with red hair and blue eyes, she was smiling nervously in his direction but didn't say anything. Well, this is it, he thought. This is my house and here are my classmates. I can write home: mum, dad, I'm in Slytherin. But don't worry, snakes are okay, maybe a bit sleek. As long as I have friends it doesn't matter where I sleep.  
'Potter, Albus!' The voice of Sinistra woke him out his deep thoughts. Maybe, Albus would join him in Slytherin. There still was a change, although his whole family had been in Gryffindor. His family had too, but he was now a Slytherin. It wasn't impossible. It seemed like hours that Albus sat there, on the stool with the hat on his head and everybody was waiting in silence. Matthew couldn't breathe, he could only wait. It seemed that everybody thought the same, and the waiting became heavier and loaded. 'SLYTHERIN!'

A smile broke through on Matthew's face, first cautious but then big. His new found friend was in the same house. It didn't matter that it was Slytherin, he would have a friend in here. Albus, however, didn't look happy. His face became pale and there was a sign of horror on it. He looked to the ground, probably unable to see the look of his cousin, or worse, his brother James. Albus walked slowly to the table of his house and sat down beside Matthew, without saying a word. Matthew pitied him, and laid an arm around his shoulder. 'Don't worry Al, everything will still be alright.' Albus was such a bick shock he didn't even notice that Rose wasn't in Gryffindor too. She was sorted in Ravenclaw.


	2. Tell them

Albus woke up early next morning, and found himself lying in a four-poster with green silks hanging around it. There was a soothing sound of water and the regularly breath of someone else. The light in the room was green, which make it look a bit creepy. 'Where am I?' He asked himself, thinking what this place actually could be. Suddenly he knew it, he was at Hogwarts! And the green light was because he was now in a Slytherin dormitory.  
The feelings of de evening before came alive again, the disappointment and shock of being sorted in the enemy of Gryffindor. Today he had to tell his parents. He had to see his brother and tell him he was pride to be a Slytherin. He didn't look forwards to breakfast. Albus was afraid of the comments, the looks and whispering behind his back.

'Morning.' A voice said. Albus turned and saw Matthew, sitting in his four-poster with a sleepy smile and untidy hair. 'Morning.' Albus answered. 'The beds sleep well, don't you think?' Matthew asked with a husky voice. 'Yes, I think so. At least one benefit of Slytherin. That sound of water is truly relaxing.' 'You still don't like this house, do you?' Matthew asked. 'Nah, I think I will come used to it. I think my parents don't mind.' Albus tried to look tough, but he failed. 'I mean, my father said that a Slytherin was the bravest man he ever met, so I will be brave too.' It was a childish way of thinking, but Albus could hold on it. 'Who was that man?' Matthew was curious. 'Someone called Severus Snape. He's my namesake.' Albus said. 'Dad said that Severus was his potion master, and that he had an important role in the war, though he won't tell me what exactly happened in that war.' 'Neither will my parents. My mum doesn't know much, but my father does. He lost his parents in the wars, that's everything he told me.' Matthew sighed and studied the blankets. Albus didn't know how to answer and there was a long silence, except for the sound of water lapping against the windows in the common room. Albus felt peckish but he didn't mention it, still afraid to see his brother in the Great Hall. His mood hadn't improved by talking about the war, but at least he had forgotten his worries a while. 'Well, let's change our ropes and go to breakfast, before we miss our first class.' Matthew finally said and Albus nodded. He knew he had to.

* * *

'Hi Al.' Albus turned to look who called his name. 'Hello Rose, how are you?' He said, happy to see his favourite cousin and not his brother. 'I'm fine, thanks. And you? How's Slytherin?' She asked. 'Nah, it's okay. Luckily Matthew is a Slytherin too.' He said. Matthew turned also when he heard his name and saw Rose. 'Hi Rose, but, you're wearing Ravenclaw robes!' He said. 'Honestly boys, don't you pay attention. I'm sorted in Ravenclaw yesterday, off course I wear their sign.' She rolled her eyes. 'So you're not in Gryffindor too?' Albus said cautious, not sure if that was smart to say. 'That's correct, you're so brilliant. Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to eat my breakfast and then write home. I'm sure my parents will know about my sorting. Bye.' She turned and walked away. 'Well, I think she truly belongs there, our know-it-all. Why didn't she mention she had to go to classes?' Albus said.  
'That's because it's Saturday, my dear Slytherin.' James walked in the direction of Matthew and Albus. 'Do you like the colour green? I think it fits your eyes.' Albus sighed, but made himself a bit bigger. 'Shut up James, it isn't your concern what my house colour is. Besides, it's so brave of you to bully your little brother. You are truly a Gryffindor.' Albus answered without blinking. James reddened slightly and turned around to Matthew. 'Hi, I'm James Potter, by the way, and who are you?' 'Matthew Jones, pleasure.' James looked back to Albus. 'Well, good luck with writing dad, I'm sure he is delighted to hear about your House. Slytherin people are so sneaky, you will succeed in not mentioning you live in a dungeon.' He smiled and walked away, before Albus could say anything else.  
'Well, that wasn't so bad. After what you said, he was just stunned. How could you think about that?' Matthew said while he patted Albus on his shoulder. 'Thanks, I had prepared that one over the summer, in case I needed it. I'm glad it worked well. And I guess mum has warned him before we left home not to bully me about my sorting. She can really be frightening if you make her angry. But why are we still standing here, let's eat.' Matthew nodded and they walked to the Slytherin table.

* * *

The breakfast was enormous, much bigger than Matthew was used at home. There were baked eggs, cooked eggs, roasted toast and grilled tomatoes. The smell of the fried sausages which filled the Great Hall was delicious. There was also cereal in all tastes and variants and a great amount of different drinks. Matthew couldn't simply believe what he saw en choose to test everything he could find. In his enthusiasm to get food, he accidentally spilled water out of his neighbour's glass. 'He! What are you doing? Is it so difficult to control your muscles?' A boy with white hair and grey eyes said angrily. 'I'm sorry. I didn't do it in purpose.' Matthew said, trying to dip it dry with the sleeve of his robe. 'I bet you did, you're such an idiot.' The boy said. 'White hair and an arrogant tone? You must be a Malfoy.' Albus said and he looked to Matthew. 'Don't mind him, Matt, he isn't worth it. My father has told me about his family.' 'So you are the Potter in the wrong house, aren't you? Did you want to be special? Or is there some noble reason to be different?' The boy spat. Albus ignored it and looked instead to some cereal with white chocolate. 'Matt, can you give me some of that?' He said. Matt nodded and gave it to Albus. Cereal with white chocolate, this breakfast was great.

* * *

_Dear mum and dad_

_How are you? I'm fine. Yesterday was my sorting and I ended in, well, in Slytherin.  
_  
'How am I going to say it?' Albus looked to his parchment and scratched the last sentence. 'I can't just say it and then end my letter.' 'Maybe you can describe our common room or recite your brilliant answer to James. There is enough to say.' Matt answered, without looking up. He was busy writing his own letter home. 'May I read yours?' Albus asked curiously. 'Off course, I'm almost done. One minute.' Albus waited and thought. He hated writing, you just missed so much non-verbal language. How could he describe the feeling when the hat cried SLYTHERIN through the Great Hall? The gasps and then the heavy silence, before the Slytherin table cheered enormously. Or something as the discussion with the hat, whether it would be Gryffindor or Slytherin. It was impossible. 'Done!' Matthew cried. Albus was startled, he had been in deep thoughts. 'Here it is, maybe it will inspire you.' Matthew gave Albus a piece of parchment. Albus read it.

_Hi mum, hi dad_

_Hogwarts is brilliant, better than I had expected. It was indescribable what I felt when I entered the castle yesterday. The sky ceiling in the Great Hall or all those talking portraits. I was a bit nervous for the sorting, but I ended up in Slytherin with my new friend, Albus Potter. I met him in the Hogwarts Express and we talked the whole trip. I share my dorm with him and some other boys. I have also met Scorpius Malfoy. However, I don't like him. He's a bit arrogant. Don't worry, it doesn't bother me. Al and I are able to handle him.  
I really look forward to Monday, I'll finally learn magic! I suppose it's boring after a few weeks, but now I can't wait.  
Write back soon!_

_Love_

_Matthew_

_P.S. I included a pic of the common room, I bet you haven't seen the Slytherin dungeon before._

'Wow, it's brilliant. You just say your house matter-of-factly.' Albus said. 'I know. I mean, it isn't that important. I haven't got any problems anymore with Slytherin.' Matthew said. 'But your whole family was in Gryffindor. Isn't it just a little bit shocking that you're in another house?' Albus was a bit confused. He simply couldn't understand that Matthew's parents were so easy. 'As I said before, my father was in Gryffindor, just like his father and grandfather. My aunt and grandmother, however, were in Hufflepuf and my cousin is sorted in Ravenclaw. She's now in her third year. I'm just the last piece of our house puzzle.' Matthew explained. 'So it doesn't matter.' Albus concluded. 'Yep. And for you? Is it really so important to be sorted in the same house as your parents? Your brother had no problems with it.' 'Well, that's true. I think you're right, I'm just a bit overreacted.' Albus reached for his quill and a new piece of parchment. 'Let's try it again.'

_Dear mum and dad_

_How are you? I'm fine. I think you don't believe it, but I'm in Slytherin! It isn't bad, though. Slytherin has a beautiful common room with green light instead of yellow and a view over the inhabitants of the lake. I've already seen several fish and mermaids. I've got a friend here, too. I met Matthew Jones in the train and Rose, Matt and I have talked the whole trip. He's also fan of the Holyhead Harpies, though Gwenog Jones isn't family. _  
_At breakfast I met Scorpius Malfoy. He was insulting Matthew because of nothing. I couldn't stand that and turned him down (with words only, so don't worry). He's just as arrogant as his father.  
James reacted surprisingly okay to the news about my sorting. Maybe that's because I had my answer ready: 'It's so brave of you to bully your little brother. You're really a true Gryffindor.' He just didn't know where to look. I expect a prank soon, together with his friends here he's worse than at home. But again, don't worry, I'm eleven now, I can handle him.  
Well, that's it for today. Write back soon and give Lily my best wishes. I miss her.  
love  
Al _

'Ready.' Albus looked confident to the letter. 'Finally.' Matthew said and he laid his book away. 'What were you reading?' Albus was curiously. 'Hogwarts: A History. It's absolutely an interesting book.' 'Are you mad? They say history of magic is the most boring subject and it's taught by a ghost!' 'They say so, but as long as I haven't experienced myself, I don't know. And besides, did you know that the stairs to the girl's dorm change into a slide if you try to enter?' Matthew's eyes glistered when he said that. 'Now, no. But I do know that we have plenty of staircases to go before we reach the Owlery.' Albus smirked and stood up. 'You're right, we need to deliver our letters.'

* * *

'Here, White Magic. Take this home. Fly fast and nibble on dad's fingers until he writes back. I want to know the answer. Understood?' Albus stroked his white owl softly. The Snowy Owl hooted and spread his wings. 'So this is White Magic? He's beautiful.' Albus turned and saw Matthew looking to him. 'Thanks mate, I got him two months ago, but I never needed him before to deliver a letter. I hope he will do well.' 'I think he will. Err, I gonna find a school owl. Do you know which ones belong to Hogwarts?' Albus let White Magic go away and looked around. 'I think you need those Brown Owls over there. There are so many of them.' He pointed to one side of the Owlery.  
'So Jones, haven't you got enough money to buy an owl for yourself?' There was a voice with a cold tone behind them. The two boys turned and saw Scorpius Malfoy. 'That's not your concern, Malfoy.' Albus answered. 'And you need a Potter to protect you? Is that why he's in Slytherin?' Scorpius smiled nastily to Matthew. 'Shut up Malfoy and bully your own friends. Or has your father not told you how to get friends?' Albus snapped back. Scorpius became paler than he normally was and turned away. 'I'll get you Potter. Just wait.' He murmured. Albus looked to Matthew, who looked a bit shaky. 'Are you okay? It's just Malfoy, don't listen to him.' He said. 'It's nothing, He only remembered me of something. I don't know what.' Matthew sighed and smiled weakly.

* * *

A/N: this chapter is a bit longer than my first one and I hope that the next one will be longer too. I've worked out the plot in my head and I can't wait to reveal some important things in the end. Just have patience and I hope you like it. Oh and please report grammar errors, so I can correct them. English is not my first language but I try to write it correctly. Thanks!


	3. Discover the past

A/N: Thanks to my friend, who's now my storybeta

* * *

'What's our first class today?' Matthew asked curiously. Matthew and Albus stood by the entrance of the Slytherin common room. 'Potions.' Albus answered and he give the timetable a closer look. 'Yes, we've Potions with Ravenclaw! So we'll see Rosie. And our teacher is professor Forbes, have you ever heard of her?' Matthew thought. 'Err, no. Although, I remember dad has mentioned her name once. I can't remember when.' 'Well, let's go. I don't want to be late at our first class. Luckily Potions is somewhere in the dungeons too.' Albus picked up his bag and walked through the exit. 'Have your parents answered your letter?' He asked. 'Yep, they were proud at me for being the first Slytherin ever known in my family. That wasn't really hard though, as we only know the houses of my father's family. They send me a box of Every Flavour Beans. I can't wait to test them. And how reacted your parents?' Matthew chattered fast sometimes, and long. Albus chuckled. 'They were proud too. My father said that I was braver then he was as kid.' Albus smiled dreamily. Matthew patted him on his shoulder. 'So it doesn't bother you anymore that you're in Slytherin?' He asked. 'No, I'm happy here.' Albus answered with a big smile on his face.

* * *

'Shall we have to go right or left?' Albus sighed. They were lost. The Potions classroom wasn't far away from their dorm, but they simply couldn't find it. 'Hey, have we seen this portrait before?' Matthew asked, while studying a portrait. There was a gaunt man on it, with a long grey beard and pale grey eyes. He looked severe. Matthew didn't like the portrait, it seems like the man was whispering things to him. 'That's Salazar Slytherin, the founder of our house.' Albus said. 'He's creepy.' Matthew give the picture a closer look. 'Can you understand what he's saying?' He asked to Albus. 'What? I don't hear anything.' Albus studied Matthew. 'You hear him speaking?' He asked and he looked Matthew in the eye. 'I think I've imagined it.' Matthew answered, but he looked a bit uncertain to the portrait. 'I don't like it here, shall we go left?' 'No, left is never right.' Albus said dryly and Matthew chuckled. They walked away from the scary portrait of Salazar Slytherin, trying to find their classroom.

* * *

'Potter, Jones. You're late.' A woman with brown hair and light blue eyes stood in front of the class. She tried to look angry but her eyes had a bright twinkling in it, which made her look friendly and warm. 'Go and take your seats, I want to continue' The two boys hurried to the empty places in the room and sat down. 'Welcome for the latecomers, I'm professor Forbes and I teach Potions. I've already told what we're going to do this year so I want you all to read page three to ten in your textbook. That's about the general instructions for potion brewing.' Professor Forbes smiled and flicked with her wand. The task appeared on the blackboard.

Matthew looked around and saw Albus sitting with Scorpius. That's going to be a nice hour for him, he thought. Rose was talking animatedly with a black-haired girl from Ravenclaw. Next to Matthew sat a Slytherin girl with red hair, a small face and blue eyes. 'Hi, I'm Amy Parker.' She said and she held out his hand. 'Matthew Jones, pleasure.' He smiled friendly and they shook hands.  
Matthew opened his book, he was already late, he couldn't afford not paying attention anymore. Behind him he heard Albus discussing with Scorpius. 'Potter, why aren't you reading? Are you too good for it, is the fame rising to your head?' 'Shut up Malfoy, why should I be famous?' 'Ahw, didn't your daddy tell you? I think he's smart, you're too little to know it.' Matthew already knew that Albus didn't like comments about his height, so he was expecting a sneer back. 'And you're so afraid that you've already aged. I mean, how else could you get such white hair.' 'Potter, how dare you! I'll..' What Scorpius would do to his best friend Matthew would know, because Forbes had heard it. 'Malfoy and Potter, I'll see you after class.' She said and she looked around. 'And now silence everybody, I expect you to read, not to talk. You're good enough in that.'

* * *

Albus sat between Matthew and Rose in the Herbology classroom. Herbology was a bit odd, because all the students were sitting together on one long table. Because of that, it was the ultimate place to chat with Rose, Matthew and Rose's new friends, Kimberley and Paula, all at the same time. Professor Longbottom was explaining everything about dittany in an enthusiastic tone. It was brilliant to hear Longbottom talking about plants, he was a great narrator. 'Dittany is famous for its medical uses. If you eat fresh dittany, all your shallow wounds will heal immediately. Deeper wounds will also help you recover from fresh deep wounds, because after consumption they will look as if they're a few days old. Does somebody know which powerful heal potion is made of dittany?' Two hands raised in the air, belonging to Rose and Matthew. 'Yes mr. Jones.' Professor Longbottom smiled, those two students were brilliant. 'It's called the Essence of Dittany, sir, a brown liquid which will heal small wounds in a few seconds.' Matthew answered and he threw a small smile to Rose, they were always competing to be the best of the year. 'Correct, that answer is worth five points for Slytherin.' Professor Longbottom said and he continued to explain how you could prepare dittany. '

Al.' Kimberley was leaning towards him and whispered. 'Yes?' Albus replied whispering. 'Don't you feel stupid when you sit between Rose and Matthew?' She asked. Albus chuckled. 'Yeah, they are too smart.' 'I should be smart too, I'm a Ravenclaw and I'm beaten by a Slytherin.' She said sarcastically. Albus rolled his eyes and smiled. 'Poor Ravenclaw and you didn't even know how to enter your tower' He said grinning. Kim flushed, she had answered the question wrong yesterday and had to wait for others. And let the others just be Albus and Matthew, who were going to play chess in the Ravenclaw Tower. It was embarrassing.

Kim wanted to sneer something back, but professor Longbottom interrupted her. 'Potter and Finnigan, I'm the one that's talking, not you. Well, where was I? Oh, dittany is also used as a wand core in the past and it was strong in countercurses, cooking, healing and repairing. Earlier were dittany cores less powerful then other cores, like dragon heartstring and unicorn hair. Now, however, is it possible to use dittany soaked in potion for wands. The wands with a dittany core are famous for their desire to do good, but they're incredible difficult to make so it's now unusual if you've got a dittany core. That's it for today, I want from all of you an essay about all the uses of dittany next lesson, you've half an hour left to make a start.'

'Sir, err, Neville?' Albus asked when his classmates were working. 'Remind Albus, at school is my name Longbottom. Yes?' 'How was my father at school. He did things other children didn't, did he?' Neville sighed. 'Not now, Albus. If you want to know you'd better ask Harry or Ginny, not me.' Albus's smile faded. 'Yes sir.' He said and he continued on his essay, but he thought about the things he had heard about his father. Harry seemed to have played an important role in the second wizarding war during his period at Hogwarts and Albus wanted to know what. Neville was, and is, one of his best friends. Too bad he won't answer his questions.

* * *

'Professor Forbes?' Albus asked shyly. It had been weeks after the first unsuccessful lesson with Malfoy in Potions, and each lesson afterwards that stupid boy had said something about his dad and the war. Potion classes were horrible, because he had to listen to insults he simply didn't understand. He hated Malfoy. 'Yes Albus. What's your question?' Albus looked up to see Forbes smiling to him. 'Err, professor, what do you know about the war?' He said softly, now looking to his feet. 'That's not really my expertise, Albus. You should better ask professor Binns.' She answered in a friendly tone and Albus sighed. 'However, as I suppose you won't ask him because the answer will take hours, I'll tell you the main idea. Please sit down.' She pointed to two seats in the corner of the room, around a little fire. Albus did so and looked curious the teacher.

'There once was a dark but powerful wizard, named Voldemort. He had terrified our world during the first war until he was almost killed. However, about ten years later he came back. Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters, judged people by their blood status. They hated muggleborns, they called them mudbloods and thought they weren't worth being magical. In order to clean the world from their filth, they...' She stopped and stared to the fire.  
'So those Death Eaters killed people like aunt Hermione.' Albus said with a crack in his voice. 'Yes, they did.' There was a long silence, before Forbes continued. 'Finally, there came a great battle at Hogwarts and Voldemort was finally destroyed after years of terror and fear.' She finished fast, apparently she didn't like talking about it. 'Thanks, professor.' Albus said, though his real question wasn't answered yet. 'But, why do people always associate my father with that war?' He continued. Forbes sighed. 'He has fought bravely, Albus. More I can't say.' She looked to him and smiled cautious. 'Some other questions?' She asked. 'No professor, thanks.' Albus returned her smile and took his bag. 'Bye professor Forbes.' 'Bye Albus.' Albus walked quickly back to his dorm to discuss everything he had heard with Matthew.

* * *

It was the 25th of November, the birthday of Matthew, and the two young Slytherins were playing Gobstones in their dorm. 'How does it feel, being twelve?' Albus asked chuckling. 'Not any different.' Matthew smiled and he took another Chocolate Frog. 'Although, I like the fact you get presents.' He studied the cart and exclaimed: 'Albus, I've got your uncle!' Albus's eyes widened. 'Really, which one and why? I've never seen any of my uncles on those cards' Matthew cleared his throat and read the cart. 'Ronald Weasley. For aiding Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in destroying the Horcruxes and subsequent defeat of Voldemort. Also for revolutionising the Ministry of Magic along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.' He looked to Albus, who gasped. 'So Uncle Ron helped dad and Aunt Hermione with defeating Voldemort? What? How? Why didn't they tell me?' Matthew shrugged. 'I don't know mate, we never talk about it at home.' Albus was still in shock. 'It's impossible.' He whispered to himself, while staring at the smiling face of Uncle Ron on the Chocolate Card. 'And they didn't tell me.'

Matthew didn't know how to answer and in the silence he heard someone sobbing. 'Al, are you okay?' He asked, slightly worried. 'That isn't me.' Albus answered, still staring at the card and whispering to himself. 'And they didn't tell me.' Matthew looked around in the dorm and saw nobody else. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. 'Someone, are you okay?' He asked. 'Go away.' The someone said husky, but there was a sharp tone in the voice. Matthew opened the door and saw Scorpius standing before the sink, crying. 'What's wrong?' He asked. Scorpius sniffed. 'Nothing, just go away.' 'Scorpius, I may don't like you but I can't leave you here when you are crying. Tell me what's wrong, we may can help you.' Matthew walked towards Scorpius and looked him in the eye. 'Please tell me.' Scorpius stepped backwards with suddenly a furious look on his face. 'IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW I FEEL. IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT I THINK. I'M JUST AN ARROGANT STUPID KID, NOT WORTH LISTENING TO. YOU'VE TOLD ME SO OFTEN. WHY DO YOU CARE ASKING ME NOW, YOU HATE ME!' He screamed, tears streaming down on his face. 'Scorpius, calm down. I know we were unfriendly to you, and you were unfriendly to us, but we didn't mean to make you cry. Come, sit with us and eat some chocolate.' He put his arm around him and guided him to their dormitory. Scorpius sighed, still crying, and walked with him.

He sat down on his bed and stared to the floor. 'So, why do you think we hate you, Scorpius?' Matthew asked, trying to sound friendly. 'It's obvious you do, and everybody else also.' Scorpius answered with a husky voice. 'Why?' Albus asked. 'Why would everybody hate you?' Scorpius smiled sadly, wiping a tear away. 'My father was a Death Eater, he almost killed a headmaster of Hogwarts. My grandfather is even worse, he was one of Voldemort's best followers. He killed many people himself, did horrible things and could still go away with it. He wasn't even locked up in Azkaban, although everybody knew he was and is guilty. People think that I'm like them.' Scorpius said, another tear blinking in his left eye. 'Now you really hate me, don't you?' Albus sighed and looked to Scorpius. 'Scorpius, people don't hate you because of your surname, people don't like you because you're mean to them. If you're friendly towards them, they'll be friendly too.' Scorpius looked up. 'Really?' He asked unsure. 'Really.' Matthew said and he smiled. Scorpius smiled slightly, staring to his fingernails. 'So you don't hate me?' 'No, we don't hate you. I'm starting to like you now.' Albus answered and he grinned. 'Do you want a Chocolate Frog? We've enough.'  
Scorpius smiled and took the frog.

'Who's on the card?' Matthew asked. Scorpius sighed and became paler. 'Albus Dumbledore, the one my father had to kill when he was sixteen.' He studied the blankets of the bed. 'Your father had the task to kill Dumbledore?' Albus squeaked, but he was immediately ashamed of his reaction. Scorpius nodded. 'I said my father did things wrong in the past, although he couldn't murder him. I'm glad he didn't.' Matthew smiled to him. 'Your father wasn't that bad, he just made the wrong choices. And you're going to make the good ones.' 'I hope you're right.' Scorpius said and he studied the card. He sighed'My father worked the whole school year on a way to let the Death Eaters in. He finally succeeded in repairing a Vanishing Cabinet with a link to another one. The Death Eaters entered Hogwarts and..' Scorpius stopped and looked around. 'I'm sorry, I don't want to bother you with it. It just slipped out, I s'pose.' He said and he bit his lip. 'Just continue, if you want to. It's no problem.' Albus said and he put an arm around him. 'Well, the Death Eaters entered Hogwarts and my father disarmed Dumbledore. They were together in the Astronomy Tower, with father's wand pointing to Dumbledore. Father cried and lowered his wand, but Snape stepped forwards and killed him instead.' A tear came down on Scorpius's face. Albus's eyes widened. 'Snape?' He whispered, looking bewildered. 'Severus Snape? I'M NAMED AFTER A MURDERER?'

* * *

A/N: chapter three already :) The story is building up and Scorp, Al and Matt are finally friends. Hope you like it and review!


	4. Family

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I went on holidays without internet or a laptop and afterwards school started again. I'm settled now so hopefully the next update will come faster.  
A/N2: There are some changes in layout, because I'm still learning which one is the best. I'll change the other chapters to this form as well.

* * *

'Albus Severus Potter! What are you doing?' Rose cried, walking towards him with big steps and an angry look on her face. Albus had just finished breakfast and he had talked all the time with Matt and Scorp. Now he was going to the dungeons, because he had forgotten his school bag. But it didn't seem he could quickly get it and return, he first had to walk past Rose. And she wasn't going to let him go. 'You're friends with the enemy!' She shrieked.  
'What do you mean? Who's the enemy?' Albus asked innocently, although he had some idea who she meant.  
'Malfoy! Didn't you listen to my father? You should stay away from him. His family's dark, very dark. And so father, so son.' She said and she gave him a furiously look.  
Albus sighed. 'Rose, he isn't his father. Scorpius is an innocent eleven-year-old boy who happened to be carrying the surname Malfoy. Besides, he's friendly and caring, maybe a bit arrogant but absolute not mean.'  
'You're defending him! You defend the son of Death Eaters. Whatever they were, they were bad. I don't want you to do anything with him! Forget it.' Rose stood right before Al now, looking him in the eye, the angriness twinkling in her light blue eyes.  
'Again, he's not his father. He's my friend and you have to live with it.' Albus started losing his self-control and gritted his teeth.  
Rose looked startled. 'What?'  
'HE'S MY FRIEND!' Albus cried and he pushed her away. Ignoring all the stares that followed him, he strode his way to the dungeons. 'Stupid, it's all stupid. All those prejudices, they're stupid.' He said under his breath and he cursed the whole wizarding world for being ignorant._  
_

_My dear Albus,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't told you the story before you entered Hogwarts. Your mother and I wanted to tell you everything last Christmas, but because of your illness we didn't. We'll explain everything this Christmas, so come home and take your friends Matthew and Scorpius with you. We'll tell Rose, Lucy and Roxanne at the same time. Oh, and Albus, don't worry, Severus Snape was good in the end, you should be proud to be his namesake. You should also know that Scorpius's grandmother Narcissa lied to save my life. The Malfoys made some wrong choices, but they weren't truly bad. I'm proud at you to be Scorpius's friend. The past doesn't matter now._  
_I hope you can forgive me for not telling the story about the war yet._

_Love  
Harry_

Albus read the letter again and sighed. He was glad dad didn't prejudice Scorp, but also angry that dad wouldn't tell him right now. Patience wasn't his best quality, especially not after last year. It seemed that everybody else knew how heroic his dad had been in that war and his own son didn't know it. He didn't like that thought and pushed it away. Luckily Matthew and Rose weren't told anything too, so he was at least not the only one. Why would father only tell him at Christmas? There were 364 other days in a year, you could tell a story at any day. Albus had pondered over that question again and again. Why hadn't father told him around Easter, when he finally completely was recovered from dragon pox, or why hadn't he told him when he got his letter? Albus sighed and folded the letter carefully. He laid it away and jumped on his feet. It was Hallowe'en today and he'd better enjoy it. Well, after double History of Magic off course.

It's bloody boring to listen to history told by a ghost, especially if the ghost is professor Binns. Albus was bored, but couldn't think of anything better today than listening, besides maybe rereading his potions assignment. Matt sat next to Scorp, a few rows before him. They were playing a game or something, often laughing or high-fiving. It was great that the three of them were friends now, Scorpius was amazing if you knew him better. 'Because of the bloody and vicious revolution of the goblins in 1612, which resulted in many deaths of both sides, the magical world decided to keep wands for themselves. The law to forbid Non-Human Magical Beings to carry..'  
'Oi, Al. You're not really listening to him, are you?' Albus looked startled to his right. Next to him, in the seat that was empty a few minutes ago, sat Amy Parker. Albus blushed and grinned awkwardly.  
'Off course not. I mean, who wants to know about wars from 1612?' He answered quickly.  
Amy grinned. 'So you have paid attention!'  
'Err, well..' Albus started, but he was already interrupted.  
'It doesn't matter, I'm sure that red-headed Ravenclaw girl told you all about it. She knows everything.'  
'Rose? Yeah, she's my cousin and she's such a know-it-all.' Albus answered with a bitter undertone.  
'She's your cousin? I didn't know that.' Amy looked surprised.  
Albus grinned. 'It seems you're the only one. Almost everybody around me knows more about my family than I do. Something about a Boy-Who-Lived and a war. Does the name Voldemort say you a thing?'  
Amy smiled uncertainly to him. 'Err, no. I don't think I've heard about that before. I'm muggleborn, maybe that explains my lack of knowledge. I've only heard I'm a witch a few months ago.' She explained.  
Albus gasped. 'A muggleborn in Slytherin? You must be really ambitious or cunning!'  
'Thanks, Al. I'll see that as a compliment.' She smiled and Albus blushed. In the silence that followed they heard Binns continuing about wand laws and goblin wars.  
'Part-Human Magical Beings such as a person who is partly human and partly another magical race are allowed to carry, use and make wands, whenever they are fifty per cent or more human.'  
'That's awful!' Amy decided. 'What if you're forty-nine per cent human, than you're not allowed to use a wand.'  
Albus grinned. 'How can you possibly be forty-nine per cent human?' He asked.  
'Well, they count it as how much of your blood is human, isn't it? So you only need someone with a human and a non-human parent who's had an accident and needed a blood transfusion. If the donated blood's from the same race of non-human being the person's got temporarily more non-human than human blood.' She explained.  
'Err, sorry, but what's blood transfusion?' Albus asked confused.  
She grinned. 'That's something from muggles. If you've lost a lot of blood they give you blood from someone else.'  
'Eww, blood from someone else?' Albus looked disgusted to the red-haired girl.  
'Yeah, but it's checked and everything so there are no bacteria or viruses in the blood.' She replied.  
Albus didn't look reassured by her words. 'Bartera? What's that?' He asked.  
Amy rolled her eyes. 'That's, well, sort of a very very small animal that lives inside you. Sometimes it's useful and sometimes they're bad for you and make you ill.' She explained.  
Albus nodded. 'Ah, off course. And why do you know all these things?'  
Amy smiled slightly. 'I wanted to be a doctor, before I knew I was a witch. I wanted to heal people so I've read all about it.'  
Albus studied her face. 'Why?' He asked. 'Why do you want to become a doctor?'  
Amy became paler, a harsh look on her face. 'It's my brother. He's seriously ill and he may..' She took a deep breath and studied her finger nails. 'He may die because of it. I don't know. It's so unfair. I don't want anybody else so ill.'  
Albus smiled uncertainly. 'I'm sorry for you. That's really sad.' He studied his textbook, opening and closing it.  
'Thanks.' She said and there was an awkward silence. Binns continued his monologue about things a long time ago in a monotone voice and you could hear the ticking of quills from the quill fight before them. People were talking through the whole class room. It was one big mess, there was truly no one interested in the goblin rebellions. This was going to be a long lesson, but at least they didn't have it with the Ravenclaws. He didn't want to see Rose now.

'Finally dinnertime. I've looked forward to the Hallowe'en feast the whole week!' Scorpius exclaimed as the three Slytherin boys made their way to the Great Hall. Albus grinned.  
'Scorp, you look forward to every bit of food you get.' He said and he patted his friend on his shoulder.  
Scorpius throws him a semi-furious look. 'That's not fair, I don't look forward to, erm, to.'  
Matthew chuckled. 'To what? You worship food, mate. I've never seen such a small boy eating that much.'  
'Yeah, how do you stay small? Your mother must be quite busy with cooking every day.' Matthew grinned.  
Scorpius smiled. 'Nope, we've got house-elves. They cook for us.'  
'Boasting about your family's wealth, Malfoy?' A voice said behind them. The three boys turned around and saw James standing there, together with his friends Louis, Fred and Chris. Albus waved and smiled to them.  
'James, how are you? I haven't spoken to you in days.' He said.  
'I don't care.' James sneered.  
Albus studied his brother's face. 'What?'  
'I don't care that I haven't spoken to you, do I have to repeat it again?' James said and he smirked.  
'Why? I'm your brother!'  
'I don't care. Rose told me, the whole family knows. You're fraternizing with the enemy!' James spat the last word as if it was disgusting.  
Albus's eyes darkened. 'Scorpius is my friend, so shut it. Don't insult him for things that happened when we weren't even born.' He said angrily.  
'Yeah, and you know what happened, off course. You know everything about the past. I'm sure father has told you.'  
Albus became paler. 'He's going to tell me. He only hasn't told me because I was ill last year. As my dear brother you should know that!'  
James smirked. 'Your dear brother, are you sure?' He turned to his friends. 'Let's go, it's too slimy here.' Fred and Chris followed him immediately, but Louis looked to Albus and shrugged before he walked after his three friends.  
'Relax Al, your brother is just stupid.' Matthew said when the four Gryffindor boys were out of earshot. He smiled to his best friend.  
'Yeah, he'll accept me some day and regret this discussion.' Scorpius assured.  
Albus smiled sadly. 'I suppose so.' It sounded better than he felt. First Rose and now James was angry at him, only because he was friends with Scorpius. Why were people so ornery about the children of Death Eaters?

In the following days it only became worse. The more Albus, Matthew and Scorpius were seen together, the more Weasleys turned their back at Albus. James used all the mean pranks he could think about on his little brother and made comments about everything. Rose simply ignored him, she didn't even dare to look in his direction. Whenever they had the same class, Rose settled down as far as possible from the three Slytherins and acted like she didn't know who the guy with the green eyes at the other side of the classroom was. Fred and Louis were glad to help James in his actions, though Louis couldn't help but smile sadly at Albus. He seemed to be the only family member that still liked his cousin, although he wouldn't say it out loud. Matthew's only cousin, Emily, wasn't any better. Together with Molly she avoided speaking to Matthew or Albus and turned her head away when they saw each other in the corridors. Albus hated it.  
'So slimy snake, do you like your new hair colour? It fits your eyes.' Albus stared to the ground, unable to say something back. He knew ignoring it would make it worse, but hey, what could he say?  
James grinned. 'I remember something else with that shade of green, something at Hogwarts. Do you know what, Chris?'  
Chris acted like he had to think hard about it. 'Err, something green? Must be something with sneaky slimy serpents. Or something with befriending a Death Eather descendant. Or both.' He said slowly, the last three words as if it was disgusting.  
'It isn't like father like son, otherwise some Gryffindors would be much better.' Matthew said grimly and he stepped forward. 'Didn't your father teach you better, Potter?'  
James's eyes flickered, Harry Potter was a sensitive subject in this context. 'Nor did yours, Jones. Otherwise you wouldn't laugh with that.' He sneered and he pointed with a dirty look to Scorpius, who didn't seem to care. Scorpius only smiled innocently to the oldest Potter, before he turned around.  
'Let's go, I've heard enough.' He said. 'Don't worry, Al, professor Fawley will know a spell to turn your hair normal and her office isn't far away.' He tried to assure his friend. Albus sighed.  
'Why can family be so mean? They should stay with you whatever happens.' His green eyes were glistering sadly.  
'I know, Albus.' Scorpius replied slowly. 'I know.'  
'No you don't! You've never been hated by your only brother. You'll never be ignored by your cousins. You'll never have to be the second. You're the only child, loved by both your parents and your whole family!' Albus cried, losing his temper.  
Scorpius's face became paler than it normally was and his grey eyes narrowed. 'I'm not the only Malfoy.' He said angrily and he stopped walking. Matthew stared at him.  
'What? He cried through the corridor. 'You've got a brother, Scorp?' His voice was low again, though you could hear his unbelief.  
Scorpius sighed and closed his eyes a few seconds. 'No, not a brother.'  
'Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?' Albus asked slowly, knowing that he had entered a painful subject.  
Matthew just looked and watched, curious about the past of his friend. He wished he also had some siblings, or at least more family than just mum, dad, Aunt Megan and Emily. Now it seemed that not only Albus with his enormous and happy family, but also Scorpius had a bigger family than him. Can you imagine a house full of laughter when it's always silent at your home? Matthew could, and he dreamt about it every night.  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the rest of the conversation, but he was disrupted by an even louder 'What?' from Albus than last time. Matthew looked to his friend and saw shock in his eyes. He looked back to Scorpius, who was as pale as his hair, but his grey eyes showed shone in a way he had never seen before.  
'You heard me right, Al, my sister is a squib.' Scorpius said softly, but firmly. Matthew gasped, his eyes widened. 'Yeah Matt, Selene Theia Malfoy is non-magical and I'm pride to be her brother. And if you two don't mind, I'm going to my dorm. Bye.' He turned around, to see Rose's startled face staring at him. He caught her eyes and inhaled deeply. When he let his breath escape, he pushed her away and strode to the dungeons, being stared after by three shocked first-years.


End file.
